Ah! A primeira vez é tão linda! I
by Nyah e Moon
Summary: Casais inusitados. A primeira vez de June, num Iglu... O.o HENTAI


Saint Seiya não me pertece. (Óóóóóóh u.u)

Esta fic é de conteúdo adulto. O Rating "M" não foi colocado à toa, pessoas.

* * *

Depois que a deusa Atena derrotou Hades na guerra santa, tudo ficou muito... chato, naquele Santuário. Mas havia quem não reclamasse da monotonia...

- Aaaaah, como é bom estar em paz e tranqüilidade!- suspirou um francês, feliz.

Camus estava na casa de Libra que, adivinhem, estava vazia. -Pois é, seu dono, Dohko, depois que deixou sua forma anã e roxa, viu como ele realmente **É** _muito gostoso,_ e resolveu viajar pelo mundo, catar altos "brotos", ou melhor, pegar várias gatchénhas-

Voltando ao francês, ele estava lá, no meio da sétima casa, todo compenetrado, dedicando-se ao seu novo hobby: esculturas de gelo, mas precisamente, barquinhos de gelo. ¬¬

- Uau! Você é mesmo muito _bom_!

Exclamou uma _pessoa aleatória _que entrou na casa, assustando o pobre aquariano, que destruiu sua escultura.

Camus ta puto.

-"Oras! Quem é o mortal que OUSA me interromper... E DESTRUIR MEU BARQUINHO!!"- esperneou em pensamentos, zangado, mas sua face ainda era a mesma estóica de sempre.

Ele virou-se para lançar um belo PÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ DE DIAMAAAAAAAAAANTE –ops! Esse é o Hyoga u.u- no ser desprezível que ousou interrompe-lo, mas deparou-se com a mais bela figura que já vira em sua vida.

-... OO!

Ela era mesmo muuuuuito linda. Os cabelos loiros brilhavam como raios de sol, clareando o céu pálido da manhã... Tinha as bochechas coradas, um rosto de uma cara boneca francesa, os lábios tão rubros como uma rosa...

- "E como é gostosa! 8D" - completou em pensamentos, e deu um tapa na própria cara. u.u

- É masoquista? O.o

- Ah, não, é que tinha um mosquitinho aqui. n.n

- °/°

- Enfim, acho que não te conheço...é nova no Santuário?- Camus se espantava consigo mesmo, nem mesmo perto de Milo era tão falante assim. Aliás, aprendera uma coisa: perto do escorpião, deixe ele falar aaaaaaaaa vontade, e depois diga uma frase que o contradiga. Pronto, fim de conversa.

- Ah, não, eu sou uma amazona de bronze. Meu nome é June – lhe estendeu a mão amigavelmente

- Eu sou Camus, é um prazer ter uma flor como você em minha humilde casa. – beijou-lhe a mão, como perfeito cavalheiro francês que era.

- Epa! O.o Você é poeta! 8D

- Não, sou um cavaleiro. Camus de Aquário.

- Ah... então você é aquele que diz que é Buda?

- Nooooon, esse é o Shaka.

- Hum... então é aquele que joga flor pra tudo que é lado?

- ¬¬ Esse é o Afrodite...- uma veia saltou da testa de Camus

- Ah, então você é aquele que vê gente morta? ù.ú – disse baixinho. (tipo o sexto sentido O.o)

- O.O Não existe ninguém que veja gente morta!- exasperou- Máscara da Morte, cavaleiro de Câncer, manda as pessoas pro cu do inferno, digo, para o Yomotsu.

- AAaaaah! Então não sei quem é você.

- ...

- ...

Camus desistiu de dar atenção, pois ela estava deixando-o puto, e ele não queria ter que congela-la. Resolveu voltar-se para seu barquinho destruído – Culpa _dela_ por sinal. n.n

June o observava com atenção. Ela era muito linda, e gostosa, Camus admitia, mas a presença dela ali, _bizoiando_ o que ele tava fazendo, o irritava.

"Ou você está desconcentrado porque ficou afim..."- sua consciência lhe soprou aos ouvidos.

- Ah, cala a boca! Ò.ó

- Hein?

- Não era com você.

- O.o

June pensou que ele era louco, afinal, poetas e artistas são loucos mesmo...

Camus esculpia a parte final do seu barco, o mastro. Finalmente! Mas aí, June começou a assobiar, e sua concentração foi parar láááááá na sua constelação.

**CRASH!**

Seu belo-tudo-de-bom-perfeito-barco estava novamente destruído. Camus tava tão puto que... chorou.

- BUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! Tudo que eu queria era um pouco de paz e sossego, mas nããããoooo, eu TINHA que virar um cavaleiro de Atena. Bem que minha mãe avisou, Camus, meu filho, seja médico! T.T

- /°°/

- Ninguém me entende! ù.ú A gente se esforça tanto e, no fim, essa é a nossa recompensa!

**Silêncio. Camus está muito EMO nesse momento.**

- Poxa, você ta triste, né?

- To.

- Muito triste?

- A vida não tem sentido.

- Aff!

Mas June era uma mulher experiente, pois foi ela que cuidou de Shun e aturou todas as suas crises, quando lembrava-se de Ikki.

Estreitou Camus num forte abraço. Camus, a princípio, sentiu-se sufocado, mas depois gostou da sensação de estar com a cabeça enterrada naqueles seios divinos...

**Seios Divinos? O.o**

Afastou-se bruscamente, corando ao extremo. Estava louco, isso sim! o.o

June suspirou pesadamente. Achou melhor tentar alegra-lo, e já sabia como.

- Olha! Não se assuste. Por que não tenta fazer uma outra escultura, maior e mais legal? n.n

- Como o quê? –inquiriu

- Ah, um... IGLU! xDDD

- ¬¬

- To falando sério.

- Era disso que eu tinha medo... ¬¬

-n.n

- Se eu fizer, você vai embora? – não podia mais ficar perto daquela amazona MALUCA.

- Prometo. n.n –"Tadinho... melhor deixa-lo sozinho um pouquinho"-pensou June, totalmente altruísta. u.u

E lá foi Camus, juntou seu cosmo e, como mágica, um grande iglu surgiu diante dos dois. June estava de boca aberta.

- "Uau! –Pensou-... como ele é forte e, fazendo esse iglu ele ficou tão... Sexy. O.o"

Camus começou a incomodar-se ainda mais, com a expressão insana que formava no rosto meigo de June. Ela parecia com... fome? Sentiu-se um sorvete pronto pra ser devorado. u.u

" Não quero ser devorado!"- pensou aflito

- Aaaaah... Sabe, Camus, muito obrigado – sua expressão suavizou- Eu _gostoso_ muito de você. Ops! Eu _gostei_ muito de você. "Nossa, o que ta acontecendo comigo?"

- Ahn, brigado? O.o

Estremeceu quando ela chegou e o puxou contra si. "Até que a amazona é fortinha..."- mas não a empurrou. Por mais maluca que ela fosse, o contato era extremamente agradável...

Então _do nada_ June lambeu sua bochecha.

- ...O.O!

-D-E-L-I-C-I-O-S-O!! – passou a língua nos próprios lábios.

" _**SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! TEM UMA MALUCA ME MOLESTANDO!!"**_

Tentou esquivar-se, mas ela não o largaria meeeeeeeeeeeeesmo. Ele era SEU!

- Aaaah... Agora você é MEU!

E jogou-se com ele dentro do grande iglu.

- Ai, f-friiiioooo- ela reclamou, o soltando.

- Como ela é inteligente! –ironizou- Será que é por que você se jogou comigo num iglu?! – exasperou

- Mas você n-não ta nem arrepiado...

- É porque sou o cavaleiro de Aquário, e controlo o gelo- sorriu, convencido.

- ...

-...

- Ta bem.

- O.o

Mas mesmo com todo o frio, o iglu era até aconchegante, e a visão de Camus... aaaaah, era o suficiente para se acender novamente. Ficou por cima dele como uma gata e começou a despi-lo. Camus, sem saber o que fazer, não a impediu. Ela literalmente arrancava a roupa do corpo do cavaleiro.

- Minha camisa Francesa! t.t– exasperou choroso

- Essa? n.n – pôs a camisa na frente de Camus, e a rasgou por completo.

- Você vai pagar... – Camus pensou nas mil e uma vinganças contra essa loira maluca...e que rasgou sua camisa de Paris! ò.ó

Então ela arrancou suas calças, a cueca (também francesa, ainda mais cara que a camisa) e surpreendeu-se com o volume do francês.

- É... pequenininho... °¬° - suspirou, desapontada.

- °O°

Camus achou que aquilo era demais! Realmente era! Primeiro o agarrava, rasgava sua camisa (e cueca) francesa e, agora, dizia uma _blasfêmia _dessas!

- Estamos num iglu, inteligência rara! – Camus soltava fumacinhas pelo nariz- As _coisas_ encolhem no _frio_!!

- Ah... é? n.n

- É!

- ...

- E vou mostrar o quanto você está errada!

O impossível aconteceu: Camus tava furioso MESMO. Ele agarrou a amazona com uma impetuosidade inesperada, e ela pode sentir o calor descomunal que emanava de seu corpo. Uma aura dourada o rondava.

-" Por Atena! Ele ta ativando o cosmo!"

Ele a despiu, e lançou um olhar furioso e excitado para o corpo perfeito de June, que corou furiosamente. Uma mistura de medo e expectativa a tomava.

Camus a deitou com delicadeza, e a beijou longamente. Sua língua quente que passeava por dentro da boca feminina, a instigava cada vez mais. Era um sabor único para ambos, que tinha um poder destrutivo, devastador.

Com agilidade, ele moveu os lábios até a orelha dela, lhe arrancando suspiros a cada mordida leve que dava ali, e sua língua brincava por entre as curvas da orelha delicada dela...

- Ai...PÁRA TUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- o.O

Camus fez aquela cara de WTF?! Essa maluca o instigava e, agora que ele estava ficando _doido (_ leia-se excitado) ela fazia isso!

- Por que parar? – manteve a sua compostura

- É que... você _lambeu_ minha orelha!

- ¬¬ E você queria o quê? Que eu fosse direto ao ponto? O.o

- Ah... não. n.n

- ¬¬

- Pode continuar então. u.u

Camus achou aquilo realmente _broxante _, mas tudo bem...

Percorreu o caminho do pescoço de leite com beijos e traços de sua língua macia...

"Pelo menos ela não me parou de novo... ¬¬"

June respondia com suspiros arrancados e gemidos discretos. A recepção, para o francês, finalmente era positiva.

Ele foi descendo suas carícias para as curvas sinuosas dos seios jovens dela. Depositou um delicado beijo em ambos e, de repente, June arqueou as costas com a impetuosidade com o que o francês sugava seus botões rosados. E ela o achara tão quietinho e... _estranho_. Ledo engano...

Camus agora se deliciava com a pele macia do ventre liso da loira, mas ela o estava deixando doido MESMO, e continuou o seu caminho, sempre para baixo...

June sentia arrepios de quando em quando, pois, o iglu, apesar de ser uma proteção, naquele calor grego se tornava geladinho, mas aí vinha Camus, e seus beijos nada frios, que equilibravam seu corpo novamente.

Então, lhe veio algo como uma corrente elétrica, forte e rápida, pela sua espinha. Gemeu incontida, quando ele começava a explorar a sua feminilidade, enquanto o francês sentia o gosto daquela cavidade perfeita, cujas dimensões pareciam, aos seus olhos, perfeita para _abrigá-lo_.

"É agora...hehehe" – pensava Camus, excitadíssimo.

Ele começou a acariciá-la nos seios novamente, e lhe deu um beijo na boca, fazendo-a sentir o gosto do próprio desejo. June olhou nos belos olhos azuis dele, que pareciam conter um oceano numa noite fria, de tão poderosos. Depois, ela, corando instantaneamente, olhou para as...partes baixas dele.

- O.O "E não é que era o frio mesmo..." – pensou, pasma.

Então a realidade _finalmente _lhe bateu a porta.

Camus achou lindo os olhos que ganharam um brilho tão intenso, entretanto, estranho, ela parecia um tanto...chorosa.

- BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!

- o.Ô

" Cheguei a conclusão de que Zeus me odeia. ¬¬"

- O que foi? – perguntou contrariado.

- É que... ai meu Zeus, eu não posso...

- ¬¬

-É que... é que...o Shun, ele é meu melhor amigo, e eu conto tudo pra ele...

- ¬¬

- E aí, ele...ele acha que sou uma menina pura...Buuuuááááá!!

- Mas você _ainda é_, num é? ò.o

-...Sou n.n

- Então...? ¬¬

- Mas aí ele vai saber que... você... ME DEFLOROU!! BUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!

- O.O "deflorou? /°°/ "

Camus achava que havia pagado por todos seus pecados no inferno, mas chegou à nova conclusão: Zeus REALMENTE o odeia, e quer puni-lo pela eternidade, nesse santuário de loucos, dando uma de psicólogo com essa louca (que está nua) abaixo de si ( que está beeem excitado).

- Olha June, não se preocupe. Shun é uma pessoa compreensiva. n.n

- É verdade, mas e o Ikki?

-°¬°

- É que o Shun conta tudo pro Ikki...

- Ah ¬¬

O francês parou e raciocinou, com sua mentalidade matemática:

"Se a June conta pro Shun e o Shun conta pro Ikki, o Ikki conta pro... Óh"

Siiiim. O Ikki, só de sacanagem ( porque ele não tem o que fazer, na humilde opinião de Camus), conta pro Hyoga, seu discípulo; aquele que tem fissura pela mãe morta.

Até aí tuuuuuuuuudo bem, porém, o grande problema é que, no passado, o francês certinho deu um _pega_ na mamãe do Hyoga. O boato correu por toda a Sibéria, deixando Hyoga ultra-puto. Mas Camus foi muito vivo! (8D) Ele disse ao Hyoga que era virgem e que não tinha vida sexual (O.O) o que tornava a possibilidade de traçar a sua mãezinha, inválida. E alem de tudo, o aquariano pediu que o pupilo guardasse segredo sobre a sua "não-vida-sexual"; Hyoga, que sempre idolatrou o mestre, cumpriu o acordo. Assim, Camus resolveu tudo: pegou a mamãe do Hyoga em paz, não causou brigas e, no fim, não ficou com a má fama de _virgem_.

E agora, ele tinha um problema: Se ficasse com June, sua _estorinha pra Cisne dormir_ iria por água abaixo.

Pegar, ou não pegar? Eis a questão...

- Ah, Camus, eu... mudei de idéia. Desculpa, eu fui uma boba...

- n.n

- E você nesse iglu ta muito sexy, e seria um desperdício... 8D – olha pra ele com aqueles olhos famintos de novo.

" Eu hein, ela muda de opinião tão rápido... Ô.o"

**Transtorno bipolar? Síndrome de Saga de Gêmeos? O.o É um mistério... **

Camus, mandando tudo à _merda_, resolveu que valia a pena.

Beijou-a com fervor, e ficou por cima dela. A primeira estocada foi leve, porém firme; um breve anúncio do poder que viria a seguir. E realmente veio... Não demorou muito e os movimentos dele se intensificavam a cada vez que a aceitação dela aumentava. June, mesmo sentindo uma _certa dorzinha _estava maravilhada e o acompanhava. Havia esquecido de tudo, até mesmo que ele a estava deflorando... ô.ô

Ambos dançavam juntos, o suor já escorria de seus corpos, palavras inacabadas, interrompidas por gemidos inconscientes, saíam de ambas as bocas. Chegaram ao clímax juntos, soltando uivos selvagens. Ela cravou as unhas nas costas largas e cheias de sardas do francês. Ele investiu com toda sua energia dentro dela, para depois desabarem.

Ela deu um sorriso radiante, ele sorriu mais contido e, após isso, entregaram-se nos braços de Morfeu, exaustos.

...

Camus acordou sentindo pingos gelados, refrescando sua pele febril. O iglu estava derretendo.

"Sem problema..." pensou, com um leve sorriso.

Fechou os olhos, concentrando o cosmo, e restaurou o iglu, aninhando ainda mais a loirinha, adormecida em seus braços, que exibia uma expressão de menina, sorrindo.

O francês também sorriu mesmo lembrando-se do quanto estaria fodidx quando Hyoga descobrisse...O.o

**FIM**

* * *

**Oi, Moon aqui. n.n**

**O primeiríssimo de muitos que virão!! xDDD**

**Sim, os personagens estão OOC e o casal é improvável, quase impossível. Mas essa é a nossa proposta. u.u**

**Nossa idéia é fazer os hentais de forma leve ou totalmente humorística, fugindo um pouco (ou bastante u.u) das fics padrão. Esse perfil meu e da minha imoto querida, Nyah, foi feito pra isso mesmo: publicar nossas idéias mais malucas.**

**Esta fic mesmo surgiu de uma conversa de msn. Algumas delas eu farei mais, ou ela fará mais, entretanto serão sempre conjuntas. Afinal isso aqui é Nyah e Moon. xD**

**Mandem reviews, precisamos saber se gostaram, se odiaram, se gostariam de algum casal... xD Enfim, a fic é par vcs!**

**Bjos!**


End file.
